My own personal journey
by speckleification
Summary: Caspian/ofc. Caspian finds an old friend but not in a way he would have liked. Bit of a terrible summary, sorry. Rated M for suggested themes, just to be safe. One Shot but may expand


**Greetings, **

**Don't own, Don't Sue, Thank you :)**

**Slightly AU, time line is very off, just became inspired after seeing the Voyage of the Dawn Treader film yesterday, I may extended it but for now it shall remain a One Shot**

Today it's dark and cold; the dampness of the surrounding walls gives nothing away to its one viewer, me, huddled in the furthest corner. For now I am free, as a free as person can be when chained to a wall. Tomorrow I shall be a slave; tomorrow I am being presented to the Governor Gumpas. Ruler of this isle.

Though he is no king, just an impostor, playing at the role, declaring all he does is in the Kings name. He rules his people with fear. One day there shall be a great uprising and all narnians shall reign true. Or perhaps I have spent too long on my own and my fanciful imagination has run away with me yet again.

Miraz has long since abandoned his people. So my uncle Lord Bern and the other remaining lords who were loyal to the kingdom fled to the Lone Isles.

My uncle is somewhere here in these dark and depressing cells but where I cannot say, from time to time I hear his cry for help and I'll answer just to let him know he's not alone.

When we arrived on this isle, things were quiet, almost too quiet as we made our way up toward the main citadel; there was not a sound in the air, not even bird song. I had had thoughts of fleeing but our ship had already set sail again and my uncle remained steadfast in his desire to reside here. I had gripped the edge of his sleeve so tightly as we continued further forward, although I was not defenceless I was not well practised in combat, knowing only the basics of self defence, enough to disarm one person perhaps so to enable my own escape but nothing of use when faced with multiple opponents.

Nevertheless we are Narnians and we hold our heads high in the face of adversity. Or so I told myself to stop myself simply turning tail and fleeing. We hesitantly stepped forward, or I say we, my uncle steps forth with little hesitation into a large darkened room and I followed grasped tightly to his sleeve. My uncle drew his sword; a slight look of apprehension crossed his features as finally we began to hear signs of life. A low hiss sounded from behinds us but by the time we looked to identify the sound a company of thirty men came at us, swords drawn. I drew up my fists but there was no real need, the fight if you can call it that, was lost before it even began. We were forced to surrender then with our hands bound we were lead to the dungeons. Four times since that fateful day have I been transported back. The governor upon discovering our identities forced my uncle to reside in the dungeons till the end of his day, for he did not have the heart to sentence him to death but for myself I was given back to large company of men, who were lead by man named Pug.

Pug the slave trader.

Pug was a perfectly disgraceful excuse for a human being; his body odour was often enough to quieten even the wildest of spirits. He was a slimy character at the best of times with a serpents tongue, quick and full of slander. The first time I met Pug I was merely twelve, a young girl. The experience of the sale terrified me to no end and gave me many a sleepless night but as the years passed and I grew into a young woman I came to accept my lot in life.

On my fourth arrival at the sales, now aged sixteen -my previous owner now having mysteriously disappeared- was somewhat different to all others. This time instead of being transported to a cell with all other slaves I was set aside and left in a small chamber. The meaning of this I couldn't fathom, it wasn't normal procedure but then it had been near on a year since I had last been back and a lot of things can change in a year. I for one would almost be unrecognisable. Whereas a year ago I was short with unruly hair and a small boy like frame, I had no develop more womanly attributes and had grown nearly a foot in height, so I now stood just over five foot high. My unruly curls had softened and I had grown into my facial features. I wasn't a traditional beauty but I was no longer a plain child either.

Footsteps rapidly approached the one door to my small chamber and with it the sound of keys and a scraping lock as the door opened heavily revealing three men. I turned myself to face these strangers out of pure curiosity but they did not gaze at me to begin with and where busy talking among themselves, among the men I recognised two of them as some of Pugs' bandits but the third wore a uniform and carried the keys to my chamber. I could only assume then that he works here in the castle. Meanwhile in the distance the sounds of footsteps could be heard.

"This better be an improvement on your last one Pug or we're going to be having another little word-"

"Of course, only the best, this one-"

"I'LL be the judge of that Pug. Stand aside lads and lets take a look shall we?"

Pug and another gentlemen entered the room, Pug was wringing his hands furiously while the other gentleman cast his eye over me, I tried to stand still and not fidget keeping my eyes downcast but I couldn't hold in my curiosity and snuck in a few glances at the new arrival. He seemed to take his time scrutinising everything about me, and then stepping forward he took my chin in his hand and I elicited a sharp intake of breath and he glared long and hard at me. His hands were rough and calloused, the skin unclean. They smelt of a mixture of things, fresh parchment, ink and another fragrance that I couldn't quite envisage.

Eventually his hand dropped from my face and he turned to leave "Well she's not your usual drivel Pug I'll give you that-"

"Did I forget to mention she's the Bern girl" Pug didn't even try to hide the smugness in his tone and the stranger stopped and turned to Pug.

"Is she now? That's interesting… Very interesting…and well behaved is she?"

"Oh ye-"

"Quiet is she?"

"Won't hear a pe-"

"Well, well, well, Pug, we may yet have ourselves a deal" he looked over me once more then turned and began walking down the corridor.

"You forgot to ask her price my dear Edison, after all did we promise to make some kind of arrangement if I could find one to fit the bill"

Edison stopped but didn't turn "Of course, if you leave now, you Might get out before I order the guards to skin you and your men alive, or perhaps not" and with that he resumed his march down the corridor. Pug did not need telling twice and he and his men took off at a near run down an opposite corridor leaving me with the man in the uniform. Thoroughly confused I asked the man to clarify a few things but he promptly told me if I didn't shut my own mouth he'd do it for me and swiftly took me down to the dungeons and into the small dank cell which is where you will find me now, still waiting.

I spent the evening in silence as was the custom in this place, I had learned long ago not to voice any thoughts or fears I had, if you did you would be silenced immediately by the guards, they did not hold any care for their charges, young or old.

The next morning dawned early and brought me from the light slumber I had been enjoying, the air was stuffy inside the cell, no doubt it was to be a fine day outside but I would not likely see it. Two soldiers came to my door and once opened they lead me off into another small chamber much like yesterday, except this one was full. In it stood two ladies much older then myself and between them stood a tub of lukewarm water and various other implements one might use to improve someone's appearance. The two ladies were working under instruction to have me primed and ready to meet the Governor. I was to be his new personal slave. I was to be with him at all times and to attend to his needs night and day, the two ladies seem to think it a high honour but it filled me with dread. I had learnt a thing or two about men in my last job and did not like the sound of anything that I heard from the other girls. My uncle has always been steadfast in the rule that a lady should be married before committing any act with a man but it seems I was to have no choice in the matter. The ladies chatted amongst themselves as they worked and in short time had made me presentable and dressed in fine clothing, I would have deemed myself beautiful even if it were not for the rope still rubbing raw the skin on my wrists or the dark realisation of my current situation that haunted my view. The two ladies knocked twice on the small door and the soldiers reappeared each taking a side of me and leading me toward my doom.

I was lead into the grand hall and there forced to curtsey to my new master. He cast a critical eye over his new possession and then nodded swiftly and I was once again escorted out. I was lead into a side room, it was beautifully adorned with lavish furniture and accessories and in the centre stood a large four post bed, I cried out loud and tried to turn, kicking and struggling against the two soldiers but I was weak from lack of food and rest and they easily over powered me. They forced me onto my knees next to the bed and to my astonishment they released the bindings on my wrists, my eyes filled with tears of hope as I thought they were freeing me but they then swiftly fastened a single metal cuff to my wrist and exited the room. I ran after them sobbing for my release but could only cross half the room before the chain abruptly halted my pace. I cried bitterly for my predicament, and myself, knowing it was only a matter of time before Gumpas came to claim his new prize. Eventually, I crawled into a corner, hiding myself as much as I could and settled down to await my fate.

I did not have to wait long. Soon enough the double doors through which I had entered were flung open and Gumpas himself strutted into the room. He was barely taller then myself and his appearance was far less appealing then most men I had met but I had no escape. He had but to utter one word and his guards would have me silenced forever. He strolled about the room as one would stroll around a park appearing to be observing the wall paper but he soon turned his attention elsewhere. He stood over my hunched figure and watched as I tried to curl into an even smaller ball, wishing myself invisible with all my might. Seconds passed but they seemed like hours and he just watched, my skin began to crawl as his eyes raked over my form.

Finally he grabbed my arm and pulled me up from ball on the floor until I sat at his feet, although this man looked weak, compared to myself he held great power. My breath seemed to leave me throat as his hands wormed their way around my face and down my neck, further progressing onto my bare shoulders, every inch of my skin that he touched seemed to wither and die under his fingertips and as one hand attempted to dip lower to the confines of my dress my resolve broke and I struck out at his hand, leaping up and made to run past him but he was too quick and caught hold my upper arm. His vice like grip made me cry out and tears began to slip from beneath my closed lids, I bit my lip trying to still my cry. "Hush, hush. No need to cry just yet, after all we've only just begun" I could feel his hot sticky breath on my shoulders and he ran his tongue and lips over the junction of skin beneath my ear "besides" he whispered breathily "I love it when they scream"

"No" I cried out pitifully and made to run from him once again but in my hysterics I forgot the manacle on my wrist and fell foul of the dreaded chain once again. I tugged feebly on the chain and sobbed heavily. Gumpas came forward to me, this time he had a purposeful manner, his expression one of anger now, a small fire alight in his eyes.

"No, please… please" I sobbed out "please I'll do anything" but he silenced me with a firm hand over my mouth. With one hand he pulled on the strings on the front my dress which would release it from my body, I tried to push his hand away fighting him now as the fear began to overtake all other emotions, he relinquished my mouth for second and lashed out hitting me hard across the cheek, the rings on his hand tearing a strip of flesh from my face, the force of the blow sent me wheeling back onto the edge of the bed and I clutched it for dear life. I was going to die here, right then and there looking up into the eyes of this madman I knew I was going to die at his hands, he many not have the guts to kill my uncle but to him, right now, I was just another disobedient whore. The intensity in his stare as he observed my futile attempts at composure was unbearable. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and waited the impending footsteps of doom.

They did not come, instead a large bang came from the doorway and it flew open. Gumpas jumped, frightened by the sudden noise and turned in time to see a band of strange men come pouring through the doorway to his private chamber. Gumpas made to run but was quickly encompassed by the men and visibly quaked in his boots. A young man strode forth-demanding answers of Gumpas, who still quaking, fumbled over his words, his eyes still frantically searching out an escape route. The young man then declared why he, the rightful King of Narnia was not rightfully welcomed into the citadel instead he was kidnapped, sold as a slave and then attacked by Gumpas men. I think I may have died, this man seems to think he is Caspian the tenth, come to free all who were sold as slaves and abolish the slave trade. When Gumpas had been finished with his title stripped from him and given a deadline to leave, Caspian turned his attention to the room, his eyes seem to spot the chain set into the wall and followed it all the way to me, his eyes looked just as I remembered them, brilliant intense eyes that held no depth to them for they carried on forever, they lit up when he smiled, darkened when he was tempered and sparkled when he laughed, how I remembered those eyes. He stared deep down at me but no recognition could I see only pity, sorrow and anger. He knelt down to my level and held out his hand gently, Caspian had grown into a man, we were worlds apart from when we last saw each other and had played together in the courtyard. Out of his mouth came soothing words, softly spoken, tenderly rolling off his tongue, he meant every sound and syllable that he uttered. Gingerly his hand reached mine and he pulled gently on it, assuring me I would never be harmed by anyone left standing here. I trembled slightly at the familiar touch, it was so unreal I had dreamt of a Narnian triumph but with Caspian coming to my aid, I had never even envisaged such a glorious happening. He supported me through the motions of standing and when it seemed I would fall he encompassed my small form in his arms and steadied me. "Come," he said to his assembled friends "we must get you some help" and he began to gently escort me toward the door. Help the word resound in my ears but it was not my own voice, it was someone else's, someone much older…"Uncle" I gasped out, clamouring at Caspian's arms "My uncle, we must save him, he's still in the dungeons, please" I looked up at Caspian with large tear filled eyes "Amryths Bern, please you must find my uncle"

"Bern, Lord Bern? Caspian it's got to be him" said another voice from beside me

"Quickly then, find the man and bring him here" and with that six of his companions departed "if Lord Bern is your uncle…" Caspian took a moment his eyes searching my own face, trying to find something, anything recognisable "Emelia? Is it really you?" I could only nod, tears brimming at my eyes.

Caspian spent nearly two full weeks one the isle, setting things right, my uncle was now to be in charge when Caspian continued his journey to find the rest of the lords and defeat the green mist. In that time when Caspian wasn't busy righting the wrongs and spreading joy to the people we spent many happy hours together talking, it felt good to be with my old friend, although we may look different it was like we had never been parted. Although there were moments when Caspian would beat himself up for not being there quicker, the large scar on my cheek served as a permanent reminder of this, we would bicker light heartedly for I did not blame him in any way, he had saved my life and my virtue and not my many men would boast of all that in one go. My uncle quickly returned to full health and the life that flowed through him invigorated his people into a new age, a better age. The night before Caspian and his company were due to leave we held a great banquet for all, there was dancing and merriment all around. At the end of the festivities I sought out my uncle for we held chambers next to one another and it only seemed logical to walk together but on searching high and low I could not find him, my distress must have been evident for Edmund came to enquire after me, on learning the cause of my distress he pointed in the direction of Caspian and told me he knew of my uncles whereabouts.

"Caspian have you seen my uncle" I called out to him as I crossed the floor to join him.

"I'm afraid he headed up to his chambers earlier but he didn't want to spoil your night, I thought I could accompany you there instead, if you would like"

I agreed heartily and took Caspian's' offered arm in my own. We chattered easily as we made our way to my chambers but when we reached it a sense of sorrow filled my heart, sensing the change in mood, Caspian questioned it, his eyes searching my own.

"It's just, this is the last night we shall spend together like this, I have missed you so greatly in all the time that has passed and I don't know if I shall ever see you again, I don't want this to end" I stopped feeling my voice crack with the tears that welled in my eyes, threatening to spill. Caspian's' rough hand ran softly over my chin, tilting my face towards his own, his eyes, those bottomless pools captured me in an instant. I hadn't noticed till then how close we had been or how cool the wall was against my back, how sweet he smelled and how powerful and comforting his presence was.

"It doesn't have to end here" he gulped, his voice soft and smooth, dripping like honey, my heart screamed out to hear more but my lips refused to move. His hand moved, caressing my cheek and pushing back a few wisps of my hair, the sensation so strange yet so thrilling made my hair stand on end, goose bumps ran wildly over inch he touched I closed my eyes basking in these new sensations. His hot breath trickling over my face and neck made my heart beat wildly and ever so softly a pair of velvet lips brushed my own, gentle, tender, lovingly. My heart felt like it had stopped beating from pure pleasure, I could not function, my body was beyond my control, and I was completely under his spell. "Come away with me tomorrow" Still caught up in the sensations I could not fathom what he'd just said, it wasn't until his warm hand left and the cool arm swiftly took its place that I opened my eyes and he was gone.


End file.
